


Hope

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [55]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Older Woman/Younger Man, Post-Skyfall, Romance, Skyfall References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: He's clinging to hope.





	Hope

Hope.

He’s clinging to it as tightly as he clings to her hand; as tightly as she clings to life.

When he’d pressed his lips to her forehead after she’d died in his arms, his heart breaking, he’d felt it… the softest of breaths against his neck.

Heart racing with hope, he’d lowered her to the chapel floor; fought to keep her with him.

Now, many hours later, he sits beside her hospital bed, waiting for her to wake.

She murmurs softly before opening her eyes.

“Hello, M…”

His heart begins beating again when she smiles groggily at him.

“…James…”


End file.
